I'm just trying to make my city a better place
by Sassniss
Summary: Matt is faced with yet another conflict in the black outfit as he tries to stop Fisk but he begins to question himself and wonders if he can really make a difference. Set during season 1 before the finale.


Matt stood still in the middle of the street in Hell's Kitchen, NY. He listened to the noises that other people made as they walked by. He could hear the faint tail wagging of a dog passing and that familiar woman whispered something as she walked past him. It was a thank you. Matt felt the two corners of his mouth spreading into a shy smile in gratitude. She knew about him. But he believed her when she swore not to tell anyone last night. He had no idea how she knew that it was him who was the man who saved her life. But she did. Slight panic was present in him but there was nothing he could do now. She was just one person in a whole city he guessed. He decided to tune everything out and think back to last night.

* * *

Matt was still not any closer to finding Wilson Fisk and time was running out. Before he knew it he would consume this city and everyone in it. Matt knew he couldn't let that happen. Not at any cost. He wouldn't stand back and watch everyone, especially his friends, suffer. He had to end this. As he thought about what he might try and accomplish tonight for more information, he heard the sound of a dog's

tail wagging and he heard the sound of its owner talking. Her breathing and heartbeat was irregular. He knew that something was wrong. She was in a conversation. He also heard another deeper voice talking. He decided to listen.

"Do you know where he is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, i-I got a phone call saying that my husband was in hospital and-"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Can you please just let me get to the hospital I can't r-really talk right now-" the woman's voice sounded shaky and tearful. She was obviously in great stress. She just wanted this guy to leave her alone.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?"

Matt then heard her dog bark at the guy and the man continued to yell at her. As the poor woman continued to get him to go away he heard the sound of a shove and Matt snapped into action. That was enough. He walked very slowly up to them and hid behind the dumpster that Claire first found him in which was near them. He then appeared beside

the man in a matter of seconds and before he knew what he was doing Matt had forced him up against the wall.

"Leave her alone." Matt said to the man in an deadly and menacing tone.

"Why should I?" The man questioned. His breathing suggested that he was struggling and Matt resisted the urge to smile at his distress.

"Because her husband is in hospital and she should be allowed to go and visit him." Matt said in the same tone.

"Why should it matter? Plus I don't think she does know who you are talking about." It was true. However her husband did. Her husband owned this person a lot of money and he had disobeyed this person. It wasn't even his super senses which told Matt that. It was simply what was going on in this city. And it made Matt sick.

"No I don't know who you are talking about." The woman had been quiet but she spoke up. Her voice still sounded shaky.

"Let her go." Matt said. He was getting tired of this.

"So yeah she doesn't know who or where he is. So what?" the man sneered. "I bet she has a lot to offer us. More than her husband ever could."

At that, Matt pushed the guy over before he could fight back and punched the shit out of him.

After the man couldn't walk any more, Matt stood over his body with blood on his hands. It was dripping onto the alleyway ground as he stood there. He was shaking uncontrollably and he didn't know why. It wasn't as if he was dead.

"I told you to leave her alone." He growled as the man lay there half unconscious. He was about to run off when he heard the woman's voice from behind him.

"Thank you for...saving me. I won't tell anyone who you are if you don't want me to. But I know that you're a good guy."

Matt didn't say anything. He still stood there shaking. He felt like questioning everything he has ever done. Was he doing the right thing?

"He deserved it you know. He would have done the same to me. Then put me in a van to be sold. Or made me pay money to this mystery guy. Yep I don't know who he is. Or where he is. I just know he is trouble."

"Y-yeah." Matt replied. He then sounded more confident. "He did deserve it."

"Whoever this guy is, you should catch him." The woman replied. Her voice then began to sound desperate. "Please."

"Don't worry I will try my best." Matt replied. Before she could say anything else he ran off into the night.

* * *

Matt winced at the memory of last night as he stood there. He couldn't believe people out there were like that. That man was going to make that innocent woman's life hell. Just like what happened to her husband. What will happen to more people. All because of Wilson Fisk. He didn't know what had came over him but he suddenly felt the urge to cry. He tried to stop the tears that he couldn't see but he could now feel running down his face. The emotion of last night had finally gotten to him. Of every night up until this point.

He didn't know how long it was or how many tears he had shed standing there in the middle of the street before he heard the footsteps of his best friend and his new but close friend behind him.

They didn't know why he was crying but like good friends should, they embraced him. He held onto them for comfort. When he was still in their arms and still feeling emotional he knew exactly what he was going to do. What he would always do. Even if he finally caught Fisk and some other new criminal arrived to try and tear Hell's Kitchen apart all over again.

 _He would always try to make his city a better place._


End file.
